Unis pour l'éternité
by sweetcandy9
Summary: -Je crois pouvoir survivre, à une condition… -Laquelle? -Que tu restes toujours à mes côtés. OS Percy Jackson et Annabeth Chase Après la guerre contre Gaïa Attention! Ne pas lire si vous êtes quelqu'un de cynique et qui déteste tous dans ce monde, parce que j'ai écrit ça en étant intensément joyeuse!


Percy regardait la mer, l'eau était calme, les vagues chatouillaient le bout de ses orteils. Il entendit des bruits de pas et se retourna, et vit Annabeth qui s'avançait vers lui.

-Hey cervelle d'algue! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tout le monde se demande où t'es passé. C'est toi le grand héros du jour, va t'amuser!

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'entends? Annabeth qui me dit d'aller m'amuser, est-ce Gaïa t'a frappé fort à ce point?

-Ha. Ha. Très drôle, cervelle d'algue, mais garde tes blagues pour ton prochain stand-up comique.

Percy sourit et Annabeth s'assit à ses côtés.

-C'est juste un peu étrange, je suis tellement habitué à survivre pour ma vie, pour t'avoir avec moi, pour sauver le monde, et maintenant il faut que je reprenne une vie normale? Que je fasse comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé? Aller à l'université? Ouach! Je ne veux pas retourner à l'école!

Annabeth rit et l'embrassa.

-C'est pour cela que je t'aime cervelle d'algue! Tu es tellement idiot des fois!

Percy sourit avec ce sourire niais qu'il avait tout le temps quand il était avec Annabeth.

-En passant Chiron a décidé de faire une sorte de cérémonie avec nos parents divins, pour nous féliciter d'avoir sauvé le monde, encore une fois. Ensuite il y aura une petite fête pour célébrer.

-Ça a l'air bien…

-Bon ben aller! Dépêche-toi! Tout le monde t'attend.

-D'accord, d'accord, j'arrive.

Percy et Annabeth se levèrent et Percy prit la main d'Annabeth. Ils partirent vers le réfectoire. Grover arriva en courant.

-Merde, t'étais où Percy?

-J'étais à la plage.

-Vite! Tout le monde t'attend!

Percy, Annabeth et Grover arrivèrent et Percy vit une petite estrade sur laquelle était regroupé Jason, Piper, Léo, Hazel et Frank. Les douze Olympiens étaient là aussi, un peu en retrait ils parlaient ensemble. Percy fit un signe à son père qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil. Annabeth et Percy montèrent sur l'estrade et Grover partit rejoindre Chiron. Ce dernier prit la parole, faisant taire les Dieux et les sangs-mêlées regroupé autour de la scène.

-Bonjour tout le monde, comme vous le savez déjà, aujourd'hui Percy, Annabeth, Léo, Piper, Jason, Hazel et Frank sont revenu de leur quête dans les Terres anciennes après avoir sauvé le monde une deuxième fois. Nico Di Angelo, qui ne faisait pas parti de la quête, est revenu aussi après avoir aidé les sept autres à accomplir leur tâche. Aussi, comme vous pouvez le voir, les Dieux nous ont fait honneurs de leurs présences pour féliciter leurs enfants. Vous sept, placez-vous en ligne horizontal, vos parents pourront se déplacer derrière vous.

Percy et ses amis firent ce que leur dit Chiron et les douze Grands se placèrent derrière. Percy sentait la main de son père sur son épaule. Chiron dit :

-Dieux de l'Olympe, la parole est à vous.

Ce fut Zeus qui commença.

-Bon, et bien… h-hum. Jason je te félicite pour ce que tu as fait et euh… tu es un digne fils de ton père.

Jason rougit et Percy réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait le roi des Dieux hésiter et bafouiller. Il ne devait pas être du genre à exprimer ses sentiments facilement. Héphaïstos poursuivit, il tenait une feuille dans ses mains qu'il se mit à lire

-Bravo mon fils, tu es intelligent et tu as un don extraordinaire, profite-en. Et euh… C'est ça, je crois…

-Merci papa.

Aphrodite s'avançât en sautillant.

-Donc, ma chérie je te félicite pour ton courage. Et je veux te dire que même si te cache sous ces affreux vêtements et cette coupe de cheveux inégale, tu es très jolie. Mais si tu veux je peux faire un petit sort juste pour toi! Comme t'allonger les cheveux, te trouver des vêtements à la mo…

-Maman!

-Bon bon, d'accord. Aussi te féliciter pour ton petit copain qui est très mignon, malgré qu'il un peu coincé. Mais bon tu fais ce que tu veux

Piper rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Aphrodite l'a serra dans ses bras et recula toujours aussi heureuse.

Hadès fut le prochain.

-Hazel, je te félicite et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te renverrais pas en enfer.

Cette dernière parut soulagée.

Arès suivi.

-Bravo mon fils, mais pense à être plus agressif dans tes attaques.

Frank leva les yeux au ciel.

Athéna s'avançât avec sa démarche gracieuse.

-Ma fille, je suis très fière de toi, tu as prouvé que tu étais brillante et capable de faire face à n'importe qu'elle situation avec sang-froid et calme. Mais tu ne fais pas vraiment preuve d'intelligence en sortant avec le fils poisson. Malgré cela, je t'aime quand même.

-Merci maman, je t'aime aussi…

Annabeth avait les yeux humides, mais battit des cils pour que les larmes ne coulent pas. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre ses moyens.

Pour finir Poséidon pris son fils par les épaules et déclara :

-Je suis très fier de toi et je suis honoré d'être ton père. Aucun parent ne peut être plus heureux que moi en ce moment. Et même si tu fais toujours à ta tête, agit stupidement parfois et a le cerveau ramollit par l'amour, je sais que tu tiens tout ça de moi et c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

-Pour mes bêtises?

-En autres! Poséidon rit et prit Percy dans ses bras.

Chiron se leva et reprit la parole.

-Pour terminer sur une note joyeuse, je vous annonce qu'il y aurait une fête ce soir organisé en l'honneur de nos sept héros…

Tous les sang-mêlé et Aphrodite poussèrent des cris de joie.

-… donc, nous vous demandons d'aller vous préparer et de venir au réfectoire dans 3h. Merci et encore félicitions à nos jeunes courageux.

Tout le monde parti vers leurs bungalows en parlant et riant. Percy et Annabeth, main dans la main, se dirigeaient lentement vers leurs cabines respectives, quand Piper arriva en courant.

-Annabeth! I faut que tu m'aides, je ne peux pas rester seule avec mes frères et sœurs, ils sont tous persuadée que je fous la honte à maman et ils veulent me faire une relooking extrême. Viens avec moi pour surmonter ça!

-Mais Piper, comment je vais me préparer moi?

-Annabeth, tu vas dans le bungalow d'Aphrodite, autrement dit, le monde de la beauté et la mode.

-Je sais, mais ce ne sont pas mes vêtements et sans vouloir te vexer, les vêtements d'Aphrodite sont un peu trop rose et fanfreluche à mon goût.

-S'il te plaaaaaaaaaît!

Annabeth soupira.

-D'accord, mais c'est seulement parce que c'est toi et parce que je t'aime bien, Percy je te rejoins devant ta cabine, à plus!

-À tout à l'heure.

Percy retourna à sa chambre et fit un roupillon. Il se réveilla, se lava, se coiffa et s'habilla convenablement. Ensuite il sorti pour attendre Annabeth. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Elle était magnifique, Percy était ébloui. Elle portait une robe bleu qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux avec des jolies chaussures blanches, ses cheveux flottaient librement derrière elle.

-Tu es vraiment belle! Finalement ce n'est pas si pire que ça aller avec les Aphrodite…

-Bon arrête tes petit commentaires et suis moi.

Elle le prit par la main et l'entraina vers le réfectoire. Chiron arriva sur c'est entrefaite.

-Re-bonjour, dite un grand merci aux Dionysos pour l'organisation de cette belle fête!

Les gens poussèrent un tonnerre d'applaudissement, même Percy qui n'es pas en très bon terme avec Dionysos.

-Que la fête commence!

Tout le monde dansèrent et s'amusèrent. Au bout d'un moment Percy entraina Annabeth vers la plage.

-Ça va Percy?

-Tu sais, finalement ce n'est pas si pire que cela être comme le commun des mortels, je crois pouvoir survivre, à une condition…

-Laquelle?

-Que tu restes toujours à mes côtés.

Annabeth mit ses bras autour du coup de Percy.

-Je serais toujours avec toi cervelle d'algue, pour toute la vie et même après la mort.

Percy sourit et ils s'embrassèrent sous le bruit apaisant des vagues.

Ils étaient ensemble.

Et peu importe si on leurs prédisaient une autre prophétie débile.

Ils seraient toujours ensemble.

Puits de sagesse et cervelle d'algue.

Unis pour l'éternité.


End file.
